Solos en casa
by Kotoko22
Summary: Ranma y Akane se quedan solos en casa por un día y una noche. ¿Será que aprovecharán esta oportunidad para hablar sobre sus sentimientos? Y quien sabe que más podría pasar entre esta pareja de enamorados...
1. Solos en casa

_Hola este es mi primer fic. Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko creadora de la serie Ranma 1/2. Hago esto sin animo de lucro. Sin más que decir espero que mes guste. :)_

Había pasado un tiempo desde la boda fallida; Akane se notaba algo decaida al inicio y aunque ya se había recuperado bastante, cada vez que alguien mencionaba aquel dichoso día, sentía como su corazón se estremecía. Ranma en cambio; desde el inicio se mostró ageno a aquella situación, como si no le hubiera afectado para para nada y seguía como siempre molestando a Akane, siendo perseguido por sus pretendientes y recibiendo golpes de parte de su prometida. Akane notaba que a su prometido parecía darle igual lo que ella sentía, lo cierto es que ni siquiera estaba segura de que este hubiera notado su tristeza. Sin embargo; lo que percibían todos del chico de la trenza no podía estar más alejado de la realidad, la verdad era que Ranma estaba más ansioso que nunca y era perfectamente consciente de que su prometida creía que el no la quería y razones tenía para esto, despues de todo prácticamente la rechazó el día de su boda.

 **-Ay maldita sea-** Decía ranma en su forma femenina sentado sobre el tejado de la casa de los Tendo retorciendo su ropa mojada **-¿Porque se tuvo que enojar así esta vez? No es mi culpa que no sepa cocinar.-**

 _INICIO FLASHBACK_

 **-Ranma por favor, pruébalas, te juro que estan ricas-** Decía Akane sosteniendo un plato lleno de galletas, dirigiéndose a su prometido que miraba tranquilamente hacia el jardín.

 **-Vamos hijo, come las galletas de tu prometida, eres muy afortunado de que te cocine, solo para ti-** Decía Genma molestando a su hijo.

 **-Ya papá, ¿Quién quiere comer algo tan horrible? Me voy a envenenar como las otras veces-** Decía Ranma con intención de contestar a las burlas de su padre, como siempre.

 **-Ranma... ¡Pruebalas de una vez!-** Decía Akane cada vez más molesta.

 **-¡Que no Akane! Nadie querría esa comida tuya, pobre de quién se case contigo-** Esas últimas palabras ocasionaron que cierta prometida se enfurecida, rompiera el plato con las galletas sobre la cabeza de cierto prometido, para luego arrojarle al pequeño lago del jardín.

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

 **-Bueno, tal vez eso último que le dije fue más que brusco después de que no me case con ella-** pensaba afligido ranma **-Ay estúpida Akane, ¿porque no puede entender que no es que no me quisiera casar con ella?-**

Mientras en su cuarto la triste peliazul lloraba abrazada a su almohada **-¡Ayy Ranma!¿Porque tenías que decir eso? Tu no entiendes nada, nunca lo haces. Si supieras lo mal que me siento...-** Se quedó pensativa unos segundos **-No, ni aunque lo supieras harías algo al respecto-** Dijo volviéndose a abrazar a su almohada.

 _DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS_

Habían pasado dos días desde aquella pelea y Akane a penas le dirigía la palabra a Ranma. Si bien esta pelea no había sido la peor, ni la mas ofensiva, ni la más duradera, Akane no dejaba de pensar en esas palablas "Pobre de quién se case contigo" ¿Sería acaso que Ranma ya había decidido que ese alguien no sería el? Esos pensamientos la hacían querer alejarse del causante de todo su pesar. Ranma por otro lado buscaba la manera de acercarse a ella, sin ser muy obvio por supuesto, buscaba pequeñas excusas como darle algún recado de sus hermanas o de su padre, llamarla a comer, casualmente coincidir cuando entrenaba; sin embargo, no había logrado entablar una conversación que pasara de un par de palabras cruzadas y el posterior retiro de su amada quien en definitiva no le quería cerca.

 **-Akane, hija ven-** La llamó su padre que se encontraba sentado en la sala.

 **-¿Que sucede?-** Respondió la peliazul sentándose frente a él. Ya era de noche, casi hora de dormir.

 **-Mañana iré con Genma y Nodoka a visitar a unos amigos, ellos viven lejos por lo que nos quedaremos allí una noche, Kasumi ha sido invitada por el Dr.Tofu a visitar su pueblo natal para conocer a su madre por lo que estará varios días fuera y Nabiki se irá a unas termales en la montaña con un grupo de la Universidad. Así que...-** Akane ya sabiendo lo que le diría aguantaba sus ganas de gritar, prefería ir con ellos que quedarse allí con Ranma. **-Te debes quedar con Ranma y cuidar ambos de la casa y el dojo-.** Akane decidida a no permitir aquella situación alegó.

 **-Pero papá, a mi me gustaría ir con ustedes, no tengo ganas de quedarme acá-** Dijo rápidamente.

 **-No Akane, está decidido. A parte sería una falta de respeto llevar a más invitados a una actividad cerrada, lo mismo digo con respecto a las actividades de tus hermanas-.** Dijo su padre con un tono determinante.

 **-Está bien, me quedaré con Ranma-** Dijo desganada la menor de los Tendo.

A su vez Ranma había sido informado de la situación por su padre. ¿Quedarse solo con Akane? Si quería arreglar las cosas esta sería la ocasión.

 **-¿Pero que le puedo decir?... Akane mira tu has mejorado en lo que cocinas y yo comeré tu comida toda la vida cuando nos casemos...-** Negaba con la cabeza tras decir eso mirándose al espejo en el baño **-Si le digo eso estaría aceptando que me cansaré con ella. Ay ¿que hago?, ¿que debería decirle?-** Pensando decidió mejor tomar un baño a ver que se le ocurría consumido en relajante agua caliente. Ya dentro de la bañera suspiró. **-¿Y bueno sería tan malo decírselo de una vez por todas? Pocas veces hay una oportunidad para hablar sin ser interrumpidos, si no la quiero perder lo mejor sería decírselo ya, últimamente la veo tan triste y si tengo razón podría ser por la boda, lo cierto es que yo también estoy algo decepcionado de que no nos casamos en esa ocasión. Si estuviéramos casados podría tenerla entre mis brazos, besarla y hacerle el am...-.** Ranma dejo de hablar, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, si bien era cierto que esos pensamientos rondaban en su cabeza hace tiempo se sentía algo extraño de aceptarlo en voz alta, si su prometida lo escuchara seguro diría que es un pervertido, eso pensaba en silencio mientras terminaba su baño. Finalmente salió de la bañera y allí de pie desnudo se le ocurrió. **-¿Y si se lo digo y ella no siente lo mismo?-** Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sumido en sus pensamientos no notó que alguien entraba al baño en ese momento. Una Akane envuelta en una toalla apareció por la puerta encontrando a su prometido totalmente desnudo de pie paralizado, Ranma miró a Akane aún sin ser consciente de si soñaba o era real.

 **-Ranma...-** Dijo Akane sujetando su toalla asegurándose de que esta no se desprendiera ni un milímetro de su cuerpo.

 **-Akane tu estas...-** Dijo el chico de la trenza cayendo en cuenta de que su prometida realmente estaba allí mirándolo, en casi la misma situación que el primer día que estuvo en la casa de los Tendo.

 **-Ranma, lo siento-** Dijo muy roja Akane saliendo rápidamente del baño.

Pronto Ranma cayó en cuenta de lo ocurrido y se secó rápidamente, se vistió y fue a su cuarto sin poder creer que Akane le había visto todo... todo, todo.

Al día siguiente; la familia Tendo despertó muy temprano, ya que todos saldrían pronto a sus respectivos viajes, excepto dos jóvenes prometidos que aún estaban en sus cuartos avergonzados por la situación en el baño el día anterior. Finalmente Akane decidió salir para poder despedir a su familia. Después de que todos se habían ido, se dispuso a comer el desayuno que su detallista hermana mayor había dejado para los dos jóvenes dormilones. Akane comía muy feliz cuando escucho unos pasos aproximarse, pronto aparecio su amado prometido al que no fue capaz de ver a los ojos.

 **-Buenos días-** Dijo Ranma mientras se sentaba

 **-Bu, buenos días-** Respondió tímidamente Akane.

 **-¿Ya se han ido todos?-** Dijo restandole importancia.

 **-Emm si. Pero, Kasumi nos ha dejado el desayun** **o-** Dijo deslizando un plato por la mesa hacia su prometido.

 **-Gracias-** Dijo el ojiazul tomando el plato y sirviéndose comida.

 **-Supongo que es un alivio que no prepara yo el desayuno-** Dijo Akane entre dientes mirando su plato.Ranma sintió como un nudo se hacía en su garganta, ese era el momento podía arreglar o empeorar la última pelea que habían tenido.

 **-No Akane eso no es así-** Soltó intentando parecer casual y despreocupado sin dañarla.

 **-¿Eh?¿De que hablas? El otro día dijiste que-** No terminó de hablar cuando la interrumpió su prometido.

 **-Si lo se, pero no era cierto. Yo estaba molesto-** Dijo mientras se metía mucha comida a la boca para disimular el terror que estaba sintiendo.

 **-¿Molesto, por qué?-** Preguntó la peliazul sin creer lo que decía su prometido.

 **-Por mi padre, que me estaba molestando-** Tragó lo que tenía en la boca, tomo valor y dijo **-Lo cierto es que no te quería lastimar y me hubiera encantado comer tus galletas-** Dijo muy serio viendo a su estupefacta prometida.

 **-Ran... Ranma. Pero... tu dijiste... "pobre del que se case contigo"-.** Al escuchar esto Ranma se vio acorralado, era lo que temía de esa conversación, pero ya había llegado lejos así que prosiguió.

 **-Akane... Yo... Sólo te estaba molestando. Además, yo seré esa persona que se casará contigo así que podrás cocinar toda la vida para mi-** Dijo mientras se reía con una mano atrás de la cabeza restandole importancia a lo que acababa de confesar.

 **-Ranma...-** Akane no sabía ni que decir tras esas palabras de su amado, ¿Sería verdad?, ¿lo estaría diciendo en serio?

Continuará...

 _Bueno originalmente sería un one-shot pero tal parece que se alargará más. Espero que les vaya gustando. ¿Será que las cosas se pondrán calientes con estos dos solos en la casa?_


	2. ¿Una confesión?

_Hola acá esta el segundo capítulo, es un poco largo y será el final. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que les guste. Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko creadora de la serie Ranma 1/2. Hago esto sin animo de lucro._

 **-Akane... Yo... Sólo te estaba molestando. Además, yo seré esa persona que se casará contigo así que podrás cocinar toda la vida para mi-** Dijo mientras se reía con una mano atrás de la cabeza restandole importancia a lo que acababa de confesar.

 **-Ranma...-** Akane no sabía ni que decir tras esas palabras de su amado, ¿Sería verdad?, ¿lo estaría diciendo en serio?

Akane no decía nada, no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado y Ranma comenzaba a ponerse nervioso con cada segundo que pasaban en silencio, -¿Será que me equivoque?¿Será que Akane no siente lo mismo que yo?- pensaba Ranma mientras comía rapidamente, intentando retener las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos.

 **-Ranma yo...-** finalmente se dispuso a hablar Akane, pero una conocida voz la interrumpió.

 **-Ni hao Ranma-** Dijo Shampoo mientras se colgaba del cuello del pobre ojiazul, que no podía creer la suerte que tenía, una de sus locas pretendientes aparecía en el peor momento como siempre.

 **-Shampoo-** Dijo Ranma mientras miraba de reojo a su prometida esperando su conocida escena de celos.

 **-¿Que haces aquí?-** Dijo Akane con una expresión totalmente diferente a la que tenía antes, intentaba parecer despreocupada; pero no podía evitar ver a su prometido con rabia por no quitar de inmediato a esa chica, más después de lo que le había dicho momentos antes.

 **-Shampoo traerle a Ranma un regalo-** Dijo alegre la china extendiendo un paquete hacia él. **-Ser un perfume especial que hice-** Dijo moviendo el paquete para que Ranma lo tomara.

 **-Mmm... ¿Y no tendrá nada raro? Viniendo de ti no me sorprendería que tenga alguna especie de hechizo-** Dijo Ranma renuente a aceptar el obsequio, con toda razón, basándose en experiencias anteriores.

 **-¿Como Ranma decir eso?, yo preparar esto con tanto amor-** Dijo la china fingiendo estar ofendida.

 **-Ya lo has hecho antes-** Dijo el ojiazul, sin creerse el drama que armaba la chica.

 **-Ranma ser muy malo con Shampoo-** Dijo la china, quien recién notaba que nadie más de la familia Tendo había salido a saludarla, ni siquiera Kasumi que siempre la atendía tan cordialmente. **-Mmm. ¿Donde estar la familia Tendo?-** Dijo mientras miraba alrededor.

 **-Salie...-** Se dispuso a explicar Akane, cuando fue interrumpida por su prometido.

 **-Si, salieron un rato. Kasumi fue a hacer unas compras con Nabiki, y nuestros padres a caminar.-** Dijo Ranma apresurado. Mientras Akane lo veía extrañada, por la mentira que le decía a la china.

 **-Shampoo no estar de acuerdo con que ustedes quedarse solos aquí-** Dijo mientras fruncía el seño.

 **Solo salieron un momento. Ya deben venir de vuelta.-** Dijo Ranma mirando hacia otra parte e intentando sonar convencido.

 **-Bueno. Shampoo tener que irse a trabajar, llevarme el regalo que Ranma no aceptar.-** Dijo sacándole la lengua al ojiazul, mientras saltaba hacia afuera de la casa.

Akane se sentía realmente disgustada, Shampoo había arruinado el momento más honesto que pudieron tener después de la fallida boda, pero ahora ella lo que menos quería era hablar con Ranma. **-Debo entrenar-** Dijo la peliazul poniéndose de pie decidida, y marchándose a su habitación, para cambiarse a su ropa de entrenamiento.

 **-Pero...-** Dijo Ranma mientras la vio alejarse rápidamente. Suspiró lleno de frustración. **-No lo puedo creer finalmente me decidí a decirle y ahora ya se enojo de nuevo... Bueno, a penas comienza el día-** Dijo decidido, mientras pensaba en como lograr acercarse de nuevo a su prometida.

 _UNAS HORAS_ _MÁS TARDE_

Akane practicaba en el dojo, después de lanzar algunos golpes al aire, se acostó en el piso de madera y suspiró.

 **-¿Ya se te pasó la rabia?-** Dijo Ranma quién la observaba recostado en el marcó de la puerta del dojo.

 **-¿Que rabia?, no se de que hablas-** Dijo sentándose y mirándolo fijamente.

 **-¿Me vas a decir que no te encelaste por la visita de Shampoo?-** Dijo acercándose y sentándose frente a ella.

 **-¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Quién se pondría celosa por ti?-** Dijo volteando el rostro. **-¿Y oye, por que le mentiste a Shampoo sobre nuestras familias? Supongo que no querías que pensara cosas que no son y se pusiera celosa ¿no?.-** Dijo sin ver aún a su prometido.

 **-No no fue por eso, tonta, ¿no lo entendiste?-** Dijo Ranma riéndose.

 **-¿A quién llamas tonta?-** Dijo la peliazul mientras se disponía a golpear a su risueño prometido, pero Ranma le detuvo la mano, sosteniendo su muñeca.

 **-Le dije eso porque si hubiera sabido que pasaríamos solos todo el día y la noche, nunca se hubiera ido.-** Dijo el ojiazul con un tono grave y suave, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de su prometida, con una pequeña sonrisa. Akane enrojeció hasta más no poder, ¿acaso Ranma dijo que quería tener ese tiempo a solas con ella?

 **-Oye Akane...-** Dijo Ranma soltando su muñeca, apartandose de ella y mirando hacia otro lado.

 **-¿Si?-** Dijo Akane con una leve voz.

 **-¿No me dirás nada sobre lo que pasó ayer?-** Dijo Ranma un poco rojo.

 **-¿Que cosa?-** Dijo la peliazul, pensativa.

 **-Ya sabes...** **Lo del baño.-** Dijo el chico de la trenza, mirando de reojo la reacción de su amada.

De pronto Akane sintió un calor encenderse en sus mejillas, Akane se había distraído tanto con la visita de su enemiga en el amor, que olvidó todo lo demás debido a su enojo.

 **-Emmm si, yo... Yo lo siento. No, no sabía que estabas allí y... Y yo no quería...-** Aunque lo cierto es que a Akane no le había molestado para nada lo que vio, de hecho se le dificultó mucho dejar de repasar la imagen en su cabeza una y otra vez, durante la noche.

Ranma comenzó a reír. **-Tranquila no pasa nada-** dijo entre risas.

 **-¿Te estás burlando de mi?** Dijo Akane molesta.

 **-No, no. Yo solo recordé que fue muy similar al día que nos conocimos, ¿no crees?-** Dijo el ojiazul, mirando al techo y suspirando. Akane solo asintió tímidamente. **-Aunque ese día no tenías puesto el paño, si mal no recuerdo-** prosiguió Ranma mirando levemente a su prometida.

 **-Jaja si, ¡no me recuerdes eso!-** Dijo Akane tapando su rostro con sus manos.

 **-Jaja, ¿por que? Además no es la única vez que te he visto desnuda...-** Dijo Ranma poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y riendo.

 **-Ya Ranma, no me molestes-** Dijo poniendo su cabeza entre sus brazos para ocultar su enrojecido rostro, mientras reía timidamente. Finalmente suspiró y elevó su cabeza para mirar a su prometido, quien a su vez la miraba risueño.

 **-Oye Akane.-** Dijo Ranma mirando hacia el techo.

 **-Dime.-** Dijo suavemente la peliazul.

 **-Q** **uieres entrenar un poco, juntos?-** preguntó el ojiazul.

 **-Si, de acuerdo-** Afirmó Akane, poniéndose de pie.

Comenzaron a practicar, como siempre Akane lanzaba golpes y Ranma los esquivaba, mientras se movían por todo el dojo.

 **-¡Ranma deja de esquivarme!-** Dijo molesta la peliazul.

 **-Vamos Akane, atrapame.-** Dijo Ranma riendose.

Akane aumentaba su pasó y la velocidad de sus golpes, comenzo a ir tan rapido que sus pies se enredaron y tropezó. Ranma la sostuvo frente a el, impidiendo que callera y quedando muy cerca de su rostro.

 **-¿Estás bien?-** Dijo el ojiazul preocupado.

 **-Si-** Dijo Akane sonriendo.

Los rostros de los enamorados se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia, sentían sus respiraciones y las palpitaciones aumentaban cada segundo. -¿Por que no hace nada?, ¿Es que acaso no le gusto?- se preguntaba Akane. Ranma se moría por besarla pero su cuerpo simplemente no reaccionaba, no se movía, no importó cuanto lo deseara, no lo hizo.

 **-Ayy Ranma-** Suspiró Akane con un tono de decepción, mientras se apartaba de su prometido.

 **-¿Que sucede?-** Se preocupó Ranma.

 **-Nada. Ya me cansé de entrenar por hoy, iré a bañarme.-** Dijo la peliazul retirándose rápidamente, dejando a su triste prometido solo.

Ranma no podía creer que dejó escapar esa oportunidad, era el momento perfecto. Ranma revolvía su cabello y daba vueltas por el dojo, como un león encerrado.

 **-No Akane, esta vez no-** Dijo decidido saliendo del dojo.

Akane entró al baño frustrada y comenzó a quitarse su ropa de entrenamiento; se encontraba solo con sus bragas, cuando escuchó unas fuertes pisadas acercarse y de pronto su prometido apareció por la puerta, entrando en el baño y acercándose a ella, velozmente.

 **-¿¡Ranma que haces aquí!? Estoy...-** Dijo Akane alterada, intentando taparse sus pechos desnudos.

 **-Déjame hablar Akane, por favor-** suplicó Ranma. **-Yo quiero... quiero decir... te, decirte que... bueno que yo, yo estoy... yo te...-** intentaba explicar el ojiazul.

 **-¿Que Ranma? ¡Dime** Dijo Akane alzando su voz, casi en una suplica.

 **-Te amo-** Soltó Ranma en un impulso de valentía, casi gritando **-Te amo-** repitió más tranquilo.

Akane sintió como se detenía su corazón con esas palabras que desde hace tanto tiempo deseaba escuchar, sus ojos comenzarón a brillar por las lágrimas de felicidad que comenzaban a brotar. Y de pronto sintió de golpe que Ranma la abrazó.

 **-Te amo Akane; desde hace tanto estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, y si me aceptas estaré para siempre a tu lado-** Le susurró suavemente a su prometida en el oído, mientras la abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza, como si no quisiera que se alejara jamás. Ranma esperaba nervioso la respuesta de su amada, que ya llevaba unos segundos en silencio, cuando con el mayor alivió sintió los brazos de su prometida rodeando su espalda, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

 **-Yo también te amo Ranma-** Dijo Akane suavemente, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su prometido.

Ranma estaba completamente feliz, deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre, movió sus manos para acariciar la espalda de su amada, cuando se percató de la desnudez de esta; el tímido ojiazul quedó de piedra cuando se percató de su atrevimiento, al entrar cuando Akane se disponía a bañarse.

 **-Ranma... ¿Estás bien?-** Dijo Akane tras algunos segundos en el más profundo silencio. Al no recibir ninguna contestación, se apartó para mirar el rostro de su petrificado prometido. **-¿Ranma?-** Insistió

 **-A... Ak... Akane tu estas. Estas-** Dijo sin poder evitar mirar directamente sus pechos.

Akane supo de lo que hablaba su prometido y rápidamente se tapo con una toalla. **-Lo, lo lamento** **Ranma-** dijo Akane roja, mirando hacia el suelo.

 **-No, no es tu culpa, yo entré sin tocar. Lo siento, bañate, yo te esperaré afuera, y seguiremos hablando, ¿de acuerdo?.-** Dijo Ranma sujetando a su prometida por los hombros.

 **-De acuerdo-** Dijo Akane sonriendo amablemente a su prometido, que salió del lugar.

Ranma esperaba sentado mirando al estanque, después de un rato Akane bajó y se sentó a su lado, vestía un ligero y corto vestido vestido blanco con flores, escogido especialmente con la intención de enloquecer a Ranma, objetivo que se cumplió en el momento en el que la vio.

 **-Ak... Akane...-** Dijo un embobado Ranma.

 **-¿Tarde mucho?-** Dijo la peliazul tratando de sonar casual.

 **-No, aunque se sintió como una eternidad-** dijo Ranma dulcemente con una sonrisa **-Oye Akane dime una cosa-** Dijo mirando al suelo.

 **-¿Que cosa?-** Respondió mirando a su prometido quién se sonrojó.

 **-¿Tu... tu quieres ser mi... mi novia... Akane?-** Dijo Ranma mirando a su amada de reojo.

En el rostro de Akane se dibujo la más hermosa sonrisa **-¡Si Ranma si! Por supuesto que si-** Dijo la peliazul lanzándose a abrazar a su amado quién por el impulso de su prometida quedó acostado con ella encima. Estuvieron abrazados por unos segundos, Akane se separó un poco para ver a Ranma.

 **-Akane en serio te amo, mas que a nada-** Y con estas palabras Ranma acerco de nuevo a su prometida, atrayendola directo a su boca para estamparle un beso suavemente. Akane dio un respingo al sentir el contacto, pronto cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar. Ranma la abrazaba dulcemente por la espalda, mientras ambos descubrían el arte de besar, este era su primer beso real (con Ranma consciente). Akane sintió como la lengua de Ranma pedía pasó para adentrarse en su boca, ella cedió y comenzaron a besarse más apasionadamente; finalmente se separaron y ambos se sentaron.

 **-Oye Ranma-** Dijo la peliazul tomando la mano de su amado. **-Yo también te amo más que a nada-** y sonriendo le planto un pequeño beso.

Pasaron las horas, los dos enamorados hablaban sobre el pasado, sobre lo difícil que había sido confesarse su amor, sobre lo mucho que se amaban desde hace tiempo. Akane tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que pasaría ahora que estaban juntos de verdad.

 **-Oye Ranma** **... ¿Y ahora que haremos?-** preguntó Akane algo nerviosa.

 **-¿Sobre qué?-** dijo Ranma sin entender lo que le preguntaba su prometida.

 **-Ya sabes... Sobre nuestra familia, sobre tus locas seguidoras, nuestro compromiso...-** dijo la peliazul cabizbaja.

 **-¿Que quieres hacer tú? ¿Te gustaría que les dijéramos a todos?-** Consultó Ranma.

 **-Oye yo te pregunté primero-** respondió Akane riendo.

 **-Yo... Bueno... Si tu estas de acuerdo, yo quisiera decirles a todos, no me gustaría ocultar lo que tenemos. Pero no se tu que opinas.-** Dijo el joven Saotome mirando a su prometida.

 **-¡Ranma gracias!-** Dijo abrazando fuertemente a su prometido **-Pensé que tu no querrías decirle a nadie, tenía mucho miedo-**

Ranma le devolvió el abrazo **-Nunca volveré a ocultar el amor que siento por ti Akane, mi hermosa** **marimacho.-** Dijo Ranma besando la cabeza de su dulce enamorada. **-Mañana mismo les diremos a nuestras familias, ¿quieres?-** Akane asintió con una dulce sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ya en la noche Ranma acompañó a su dulce prometida a su habitación y se despidió de ella en la puerta.

 **-Descansa Akane.-** dijo el chico de la trenza.

 **-Igual tu Ranma-** dijo la peliazul. Luego entró a su cuarto.

Ranma se recostó en el futón de su habitación y cruzo los brazos detrás de su cabeza. -Vaya día. Me siento tan feliz... Akane, mi Akane. Quisiera estar con ella, tenerla entre mis brazos... Hoy la vi tan hermosa en el baño, la tuve casi desnuda entre mis manos- Pensó sonrojado Ranma. -Quisiera ir con ella, pero seguro me sacaría volando de su habitación y arruinaría todo lo que logramos hoy. -Ayy será mejor que duerma y ya.- Dijo Ranma suspirando. Cuando escucho algo que venía del corredor volteó rapidamente, vio deslizarse la puerta y tras ella apareció una Akane enrollada con una cobija y cargando una almohada.

 **-¿Ranma puedo dormir aquí?-** Dijo la pequeña Tendo, desde la puerta totalmente roja, mirando al suelo.

 **-Claro, si-** dijo el ojiazul emocionado.

Akane entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Se acomodó al lado de Ranma, colocó su almohada y se descobijo, dejando ver la ligera pijama que vestía (una bata rosada de tela muy delgada que dennotaba perfectamente sus curvas y hacia notable que no llevaba corpiño. Ranma casi con la mandíbula desencajada de la sorpresa, ayudó a su prometida a acomodarse a su lado.

 **-Gracias Ranma... ¿no te pareció algo muy atrevido o si?-** preguntó avergonzada Akane.

 **-No no. Yo quería ir contigo también.-** Dijo Ranma tranquilizando a su angustiada prometida.

 **-¿En serio?-** Dijo la peliazul, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

 **-Si, me moría por estar contigo.-** Ranma se acerco a su prometida y la comenzó a besar suavemente, Akane comenzó a acariciar su cabello, atrayendolo más hacia ella. Comenzaron a besarse más apasionadamente, la cobija que cubría aún parte del cuerpo de Akane termino de caer, dejando ver las piernas de la peliazul. Ranma quería ir más lejos pero temía que Akane lo rechazara o se molestara con el, pero lo cierto es que moría de deseo al sentirla tan cerca. El ojiazul decidió arriesgarse un poco y comenzó acariciando de su espalda a su cintura, Akane lo jaló hacía ella, quedando ella totalmente acostada y su prometido un poco sobre ella. Ranma puso su mano tímidamente sobre la pierna de Akane; cuando la peliazul sintió el contacto dio un saltito, que alertó al tímido chico, así que retiró su mano.

 **-Perdón Akane, yo no quería, no te molestes por favor-** dijo austado Ranma.

 **-No Ranma, tranquilo. Esta bien, puedes hacerlo.-** Dijo tomando la mano de su prometido y colocandola de nuevo en su pierna. Ranma sonrió y continuó besándola.

Akane notaba que su prometido estaba nervioso de hacer algo que a ella le molestara, ella por su parte desde que tomó la decisión de entrar al cuarto de su prometido todo lo que quería era demostrarle su amor en cuerpo y alma; pero, debía hacérselo saber. Despegó los labios de la boca de Ranma y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Ranma soltó un leve gemido al sentir eso, sin duda quería arriesgarse, quería ir más lejos; puso la mano sobre la cintura de su amada y comenzó a subir sobre su vientre, suavemente colocó su mano sobre uno de los pechos de su prometida. Akane sintió como el cuerpo de su prometido quedó totalmete inmóvil.

 **-Ranma, ¿Estás bien?-** Dijo la peliazul preocupada.

 **-Si yo... tu. ¿No me golpearás?-** Dijo Ranma mirando a su amada como un niño asustado descubierto en una travesura.

 **-Jaja no tontito. Yo soy tuya Ranma, haz lo que quieras conmigo.-** Dijo suave y seductoramente.

Estás palabras bastaron para sacar a Ranma del poco autocontrol que le quedaba. La besó nuevamente mientras acariciaba los pechos de su amada, quién soltaba pequeños gemidos que lo enloquecian cada vez más. La mano de Ranma se deslizó por su vientre y bajo hasta llegar a sus piernas, comenzó a acariciar la parte interna de sus piernas y subió hasta llegar a la intimidad de su amada y la acarició lentamente sobre sus bragas. Akane, sentía aquello como la mejor sensación jamás experimentada, quería tener a su amado cerca, muy cerca de ella. La peliazul empujó suavemente a su prometido y se colocó sobre el, sentada en su pelvis. Ranma se sorprendió del atrevimiento de su amada y más cuando de pronto se quitó su pijama, mostrando desnudos sus pechos; Akane se acercó a Ranma y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo. Ranma se despojó de su camisa, quería sentir el contacto de su piel contra la suya; pronto acostó de nuevo a su prometida y se coloco sobre ella, retiró sus braguitas y Akane timidamente quito el short de su prometido que era lo único que aún llevaba puesto. Los dos desnudos comenzarón a besarse, a conocer sus cuerpos, los lugares que enloquecian al otro. Después de un tiempo de caricias, ambos estaban listos para culminar su unión.

 **-¿Estas lista? Esto puede dolerte-** dijo Ranma preocupado.

 **-Lo estoy Ranma, tranquilo.-** Dijo la peliazul sonriendo.

 **-Te amo-** Dijo Ranma para después entrar lentamente en su prometida.

Akane sintió un poco de dolor al inicio, pero poco a poco se fue aliviando. Continuaron amandose en aquel apasionado vaivén de emociones, hasta que después de alcanzar ambos el máximo punto de placer, calleron rendidos uno al lado del otro. Después de unos minutos de recuperación se abrazaron para dejarse caer rendidos al sueño.

Al despertar, ambos se encontraban aún desnudos, abrazados bajo las cobijas.

 **-Hola mi pequeña Akane.-** Dijo Ranma, corriendo el cabello que tapaba el rostro de su amada.

 **-Hola mi** **Ranma.-** Dijo sonriente la peliazul.

 **-Holaaaa!!-** Dijeron sus familias que los miraban desde la puerta de la habitación.

Los enamorados habían dormido hasta tarde y no se percataron de la llegada de sus familiares.

 **-Vaya hermanita, una noche sola con Ranma y mira...-** Decía riendo Nabiki.

 **-Nuestros hijos por fin se casarán, nuestro sueño se hizo realidad señor Saotome.-** Decía llorando Soun abrazado a su amigo.

 **-Mi hijo, tan varonil.-** Lloraba emocionada la mamá de Ranma.

Pronto salieron todos los familiares de la habitación, celebrando ruidosamente, dejando atrás a unos petrificados prometidos que no asimilaban la situación tan vergonzosa por la que acababan de pasar. Después de unos minutos en silencio, lograron por fin hablar de nuevo.

 **-Vaya, pues... ya lo saben-** Dijo suspirando el ojiazul, revolviendo su cabello.

 **-Pues si...-** Dijo Akane soltando una risita.

Ranma la abrazó dulcemente y la besó en la frente.

 **-Akane...-** Dijo el chico de la trenza.

 **-¿Si, Ranma?-** Dijo la pequeña Tendo, mirando a su prometido a los ojos.

 **-¿Te casas conmigo?-** Le dijo el ojiazul a su amada.

Akane lloró y entre lágrimas asintió con su cabeza indicando que si quería. **-Si Ranma, mi amado Ranma-** confirmó.

Ranma la abrazó y volvieron a caer en un mar de besos. Estaban juntos y sabían que así todo estaría bien, de ahora en adelante, viniera lo que viniera, todo estaría bien.

FIN

 _Bueno por fin lo terminé, lo siento por durar tanto en actualizar, tuve varios problemas y casi no tenía tiempo para escribir, pero finalmente aquí esta. Espero que les gustara, este es mi primer fic, pero planeo seguir escribiendo mas historias, así que déjenme sus comentarios y recomendaciones, si hay algo que les gustaría que cambie para el próximo fic que escriba. Gracias por el apoyo a todos los que me comentaron_ ; _Margarita99dst, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Luna Glow, Haruri Saotome, Lauri, Ranmafan, Sol, Eli Ventura, Sole... Besos a todos._


End file.
